Lust (current)
Name: Lust Physical Age: 21 True Age: 21 Gender: Male Faction: Sin Element: Mind 'Power' Lusts’ power of the mind developed primarily from his charm as a human. His influence over others allows him the hide himself from humans and unsuspecting Virtue. Anyone able to perceive (see/hear) Lust can fall victim to his influence; however the grasp of his powers is still rather fragile. Although his influence once established can pass him as something he is not, the mind of human and immortal alike are sensitive to such an invasive power; as such anyone that sees him as a threat is far less likely to fall prey to his powers. Human viewers perceive him to be human rather than immortal, while Virtue may be fooled(through perception and aura) into thinking him to be one of them (the Virtue Passion) rather than a Sin. He is able to maintain these ruses until the viewer have reason to think otherwise (hostile action, or reason to disbelieve the disguise). Lust can also use his influence of others to planted thoughts into someone mind and while humans fall victim to this rather easily Virtues and Sins are more resilient to the invasive mind power. An awake and aware target has a chance to notice the thought as abnormal or seem out of place however they may still believe it to be true, however when preformed on a sleeping or unaware victim the transition into the planted thought is much more smooth and difficult to recognize as anything abnormal or jarring. 'Weapon' Lust is armed with a pair of whips. Both whips are tipped and have needle like barbs along the end which are hollowed to store either poison or tranquilizer. Since the range of the whip is limited by its length (15 feet) he uses his powers to get himself within range before striking. Fighting tactics general revolve around making one strike against an unprepared target and administering either poison or tranquilizer then retreating to allow the effect to play out. 'S'ummon mischievous small rabbit Mishu is no larger than the size of Lust’s palm and often peaks his furry nose out of jacket pockets to observe the world as it passes by. Weighing in at no more than two pounds (most of which is fluff) this lightweight companion often avoids confrontations. Mishu enjoys the mischievous nature of Lust’s disguises and aids him by breaking the ice and looking cute with unsuspecting victims. This devilishly cute rodent could melt hearts of ice with his cute gaze and often does. Mishu is Lust’s accomplice in sin and partner in crime. 'History' Lust, or formerly known as Isaac lived in Indafell as the son of a wealthy trader. Wealth had never been a problem for his family and as such Isaac spent most of his days pursuing the finer things in life. He was a charmer and romantic, spending is afternoons learning about the arts and music, while his nights were filled with pursuing women. At the age of 20 he saw a young woman who he later learned to be Emilia Saje. She was the finest of women, and Isaac knew that this young flower of only 17 year would be his. For the next 6 months Isaac pursues nothing but her without rest, but every compliment and gesture went without notice or response. During the 7th month of his relentless charms she turned to him with a disdainful look and said, “Isaac, your efforts are in vain. I know who you are... I know what you are. One year past I gazed upon you like every other young woman in this town does but I have pierced through your thin disguise. Only now when I turn away from you do you give chase, why is it Isaac that you are only interested in that which is not already yours?” Isaac was stunned, never before had someone seen though his ruse. His wealth and charm meant nothing to her. Taking a knee in front of her he looked up into her hazel eyes with a smile that was too pure to be false. “Emilia, I have spent the last 6 months chasing because until the day you turned away from me I believed it was the warmth of the sun that kept my heart beating. When you turned away from me I felt my heart freeze and I realized it was you and not the sun that gave me that warmth. You are my sun, you are my life, and I would do anything to prove that to you.” On that day Emilia told Isaac that if he truly wanted her he would end his petty night time pursuits for good and that she would promise to be his only if he would promise to be hers and hers alone. Over the next year Isaac was steadfast in his promise. He was a new man, a better man. That is until he lost her. Three days short their anniversary, Emilia grew ill. Isaac stood by her, devoting every scrap of wealth he had to cure her illness but regardless of his efforts she was taken from him on their anniversary. Little is known of what happened to Isaac after that. Most believe he fled the city into seclusion to meet death and to find his lover in the afterlife while some believe he descended into madness and eventually perished. Regardless of the truth all believe that he passed away in the following month and unanimously everyone knew that after losing Emilia his heart was broken and a broken heart cannot beat. 'Appearance' Lust stands at a height of 5’11”, with a muscular physique. His scarlet hair comes down to his ears, and across his forehead with a single lock of black in the bangs. His light skin and pale blue eyes catch the attention of most of his fellow Sins. Most don’t see the real him and find themselves staring at either a tanned rugged human that goes by the name Isaac, or a blond pale and fair Virtue by the name of Passion. Both disguises (Isaac and Passion) hold the same physique and form but the details of the design differ as needed to fill the assumed roll. He typically wears loose dark pants and an open tan jacket with either a dark shirt or nothing underneath. A thick leather belt around his waist holds a small pouch and his two whips coiled and tucked under his jacket and out of sight. 'Behaviour' Lust has an insatiable craving left by his lover from his human life and does all he can to smother this feeling of desire with intimacy. He is naturally flirtatious, and does as he pleases to manipulate and seduce women to fit his need. Lust actively seeks out his “preferred sin” and when the feeling of flesh does not fill the hole in his heart he grows violent. Be it the dark and brooding Lust, rugged and romantic Isaac, or wholesome and loving Passion, he lures his prey with the ruse of perfection and like any of the deadly sins, leaves nothing but remorse and suffering in his wake. Category:Sins Category:Characters Category:Mind